


You Take My Breath Away

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz loses his mind, Glasses, M/M, Simon in glasses, of course he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: It's alright if you have a mini meltdown at the sight of your boyfriend looking disastrously cute in glasses.





	You Take My Breath Away

Bunce gives an indignant squak when I enter her and Snow's flat again without knocking. She hates it when I do that which is partly the reason why I keep doing it because I like being an arsehole in general.

“It's not your fucking flat, Baz.” She growls, looking up from the book she is reading while lying on the sofa. “We gave you a spare key for an emergency, not so that you could barge in anytime unannounced. It's rude and an invasion of my privacy.”

“Aw, Bunce, you hurt me. I thought we were friends and anyways, I practically live here.”

As I say that, I stroll towards her in a leasurely manner and pat her head affectionately and she growls louder and snaps her book shut. Honestly, living with Snow has rubbed off on her and she huffs and growls and shrugs so often now, it's mental. I think I huff and shrug a lot, too, now.

“Pay the rent, too, then, Basilton.”

“Mhm. Maybe.”

Before she can retort, my eyes land on the cover of the book she has been reading and now I am the one who growls, making a disgusted face.

“Twilight? Are you fucking serious? That's an absolute shit book.”

She has a huge smirk on her face as she practically shoves the book in my face.

“Oh, definitely, Basil. It's pretty fucking shitty but I rather like the vampire. Quite accurate, huh? He reminds me of you.”

“Shut up.” I snap. “He sparkles like a fucking glittery unicorn and if you ever compare me to him again, I will drain you dry.”

She just smirks wider and I glare at her. Honestly, it's a miracle I haven't lost my marbles between her and Snow.

“Where is Snow, anyways? I came here to meet him, not talk to you about fucking Twilight.”

Her expression changes and she gives a half annoyed and half worried sigh before fixing me with a typical Bunce look, which means I am to comply to her instructions or suffer a painful death at her hands.

“He is in his room but he is a little... Worried.”

“Worried?” I ask, feeling anxious. Is Simon okay? “Is he having a bad day?”

“No, thankfully not.” I let out a breath I had been holding. “I just- you will see for yourself. He is worried you will make fun of him, even though I tried to assure him you won't. But trust me, Basil, if you actually do, I will curse off your sorry arse.”

“That's wildly confusing as well as intimidating but alright. As for me not making fun of him, that depends.”

“_Basil_-”

“Alright, alright.” I say, raising my hands in surrender. “I will try my best.”

With that, I turn away from her and approach Snow's bedroom and knock twice. There is silence for a moment after which I hear him mumble, “come in”. Honestly, if I hadn't had my vampire hearing, I wouldn't have been able to hear him.

I enter and see that he is sitting on his bed with his back facing me, wearing a grey hoodie that covers his bronze hair and black trackies, hunching over his laptop and typing away, working on some assignment. Bunce has spelled away his wings and tail because they are nowhere to be seen.

He doesn't turn to greet me like he usually does when I enter his messy and plain room and I try not to feel too offended. As far as I remember, I didn't do anything to him to not even look at me.

“Evening, Snow. Busy?” I say after a moment has passed with me still staring at his back.  
He shrugs, deliberately avoiding to look at me, making me frown. I glance around his room and it looks fine to me, everything is how it should be. I can hear the beats of _Friday I'm In Love_ and the posters are in place and his closet looks fine and I don't think he has grown anything else other than his Satanic wings and tail.

“Snow, everything's fine?”

“Ye-yeah of course.” He mumbles, still not looking at me.

“Then why the fuck won't you even look at me?” I try to snap but my voice comes out pathetically small. I see Simon flinch but he still doesn't turn.

“I am just a bit busy.” He grunts and I give an annoyed huff, which horrifically sounds a lot like him.

“Fine then. I guess I better get goi-”

“No!”

He yelps and pushes his laptop away and turns towards me and I think I just stopped functioning.

Simon Snow is wearing fucking _glasses_.

They are there on his nose, black and full rimmed, making him look a little like Harry Potter, except his glasses are not circular and he is looking a thousand times cuter than him.

I open my mouth to say something and close it, only to open it again but still say nothing and keep staring at him. Simon is wearing glasses. And he is looking criminally adorable in them, like some cute nerd.

“You're- you're wearing glasses.”

That's the coherent sentence I form after a minute of staring at him like some fish and he gives a laugh, rolling his eyes good naturedly.

“Like- like them?” He asks, nervously, smiling in a terrified manner and awkwardly scratching his neck. “I had been having problems with reading for the past few weeks. I got my eyes checked and turns out, I need glasses now.”

I just nod, he is robbed me of my ability to speak.

“Do- do you think my glasses make me look stupid?”

His tone is slow and hesitant and he won't meet my eyes, but look down at his shoes. I shake my head vehemently, to dispel him from that idea.

“Fuck no, Snow. You are looking so fucking good in glasses.”

My mouth feels dry and oh, Crowley, Snow looks breathtakingly beautiful as he turns crimson at my compliment.

“Se- seriously?”

I don't say anything more, except cross his room in two long steps and take him in my arms. He gives a surprised yelp as I pull him into me but I silence him after I press my lips to his.

He practically melts in my arms as he shifts slightly and our mouths meld together perfectly. His arms are gripping my waist tightly and all the while I am kissing him and my hands are playing with his wild hair, I can only think of how fucking precious Simon looks in glasses.

Aleister Crowley, I can't believe he thought he looked stupid or I would make fun of him because as far as I am concerned, my boyfriend looks adorable as well as ridiculously hot. Which is how he actually is in a nutshell.

“So you think I look good?” he asks me when I finally let go of him, giving me a pleased smirk.

“Don't make me regret it, Snow.” I say, rolling my eyes, even though I know that will never happen. Simon makes me disgustingly soft for him.

“Sure.” he sings and then giggles as he plops down on his bed, closing his eyes and smiling as his head hits the mattress. I follow his suit and bring an arm around him and bury my face in his neck.

“You should be made illegal, Snow. With that fucking giggle and looks, you can actually kill people.” I kiss his neck as he snorts. “And you look beautiful in your glasses. I love them and you.”

He grins, turns his head to look at me, his eyes looking even more gorgeous through the lenses, and kisses me, his nose and his glasses brushing against my face.

“Mhmm. I love you, too.”

I kiss his neck again and sigh happily.

It's great having an adorable boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh so much fluff. Jk, I love seeing these two dorks happy. I hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
